Burn it down
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Rin wakes up early for a group study session with everyone. See what chaos ensues when Rin gets a little too 'excited'.


**AN: This story is inspired by a fanart I found.**

**I no own Blue Exorcist, and you no sue.**

* * *

It was a fine Sunday morning. The daily routine of Yukio and Rin was once again put into motion, with just one tiny bit of change. Rin was woken early by Yukio, at the time when it was still dark. Rin had grumbled for an hour, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Getting out of bed, he brushed and rinsed his mouth. He then started rummaging the closets and duffels for clean clothes and undergarments. Having done that, he went to take a shower.

* * *

Cooking food came naturally to Rin. It was the only thing he was good at, sadly. Meanwhile, Yukio had straightened out both of their beds. He then plugged his computer and started siffling through some papers, checking them very carefully.

Rin entered the room, balancing two trays, one on his right and other on his left. Yukio then cleared away the space on the computer desk, so that the trays could be placed. They both ate their breakfast in silence, save for the occasional tapping noise of the keyboard, and of dark Soy Sauce and Vinegar passing hands.

After breakfast was over, Rin collected both the trays and took them to the kitchen. After it was done, Rin reentered the room, wiping his hands on his t-shirt and his brow with his sleeve. He was just about to fall asleep again when Yukio poked his sensitive appendage. With a yelp, he sat up straight, glaring at Yukio through moist eyes.

Teal eyes stared back, in challenge. Time passed but none budged.

.

.

.

.

With a huff, Rin broke off the connection and pulled out his textbooks and notebooks. As he was about to start, their doorbell rang. Loudly. In the abandoned dormitory and silent hallway, it was equivalent of an echo being repeated, over and over.

Rin plucked himself off from the ground, stretching his limbs. As he opened the door, he stepped back in surprise. He hadn't expected all of friends to come visiting so early in the morning. Each of them had their bags slung over their shoulder. Secretly, he was glad that he wasn't the only one studying alone.

They must have witnessed Rin's momentary surprise, as Shima gave a slight chuckle. Konekkomaru just waved at him and Shiemi geeeted him with a polite smile. As for Bon and Izumo, they just huffed.

Ushering them inside, he sat down again, brainstorming on his least favorite subject, Maths. All sat with their legs folded, joining Rin on the same table.

Izumo had put on her headphones, Shima was telling Konekkomaru how he was rejected flat out by a girl he had asked. Konekkomaru pinched Shima's cheek to get him to stop and Shiemi was being tutored by Bon who was wearing his clip to push his fringes back. And.. Yukio was still tapping away at his computer.

* * *

It had been barely an hour when Rin started beating his head against the table comically, tears in his eyes. One of his books lay on his forehead while the other sat open before him. Yukio was already alert, in case, trouble arose. There was no way he could be certain with his twin around.

Kamiki was comparing her answers, Shima was reading his textbook, a goose egg on his head. Konekkomaru was also immersed in his book and Shiemi was thanking Bon profusely for his help, who smiled gratefully.

Rin suddenly got too excited and called forth his flames unconsciously, burning everything in its wake. The flames burned each and everybody's clothes, except Rin and Yukio's.

By this time, the damage was already done and Rin looked sheepishly as everyone(except Shiemi)screeched in surprise, finding themselves clad in only their undergarments.

Shieni didn't even notice it all, for starters. Meanwhile, Bon blushed on seeing Shiemi and Shima quickly looked at Izumo, drooling at the sight. Konekkomaru screeched as what was supposed to be his textbook, was nothing more than a plastic waste now.

Yukio had heard them screech and he had already turned, ready to assess the situation. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped open in surprise.

As soon as all of the reached the conclusion that it was Rin's flame at work and nothing else, they ganged up on him and began beating him. Rin cried out, in protest, holding his hands above his head, where 2 goose eggs were already present. And on top of that, Konekko was prodding him with his stick. It hurt!

Shiemi watched in amusement and Yukio rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to say 'I told you so.' To preserve her modesty, he draped his coat over her.

In the end, he finally murmured it.

"Told you so, Ni-san."

THE END.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Good? Crappy?**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
